Amor Comprado
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: ―Shisishi  es hora de que seas mi princesa; espero no asesinarte a la mitad como a las demás ―comentó presuntuoso. Hiatus


Hi! :D Bien, este fic se me ocurrió después de ver un vídeo de Mary-chan por you tube; así que aquí esta; en lo personal no soy muy dada a escribir escenas sexuales, pero imaginen que este fic es para practicar la redacción del lemmon XD

Advertencia: Abuso sexual consentido ¿? (¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? ¬¬)

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece, es de Amano Akira

* * *

Un hombre de traje negro se adentraba a un Distrito de mala muerte; pasando por un lugar en dónde prácticamente había mujeres desnudas ofreciéndose al mejor postor, pasó de largo, ignorando la escena.

Continuaba su camino, llegando a un lugar llamado _"Rouge"_, esbozó una mueca de placidez. Entró.

Ahí le recibieron con una reverencia, soltó su abrigo a uno de los trabajadores; escaneó con precisión aguda el lugar, ahí fue cuando observó a un joven de melena rubia, con un flequillo cubriéndole los ojos siendo manoseado por varias mujeres; este se limitaba a reír.

Los finos dedos de aquella mujer de mediana edad se deslizaban a la entrepierna, el chico ladeo el rostro abriendo las piernas, otra mujer le depositaba un beso en los labios, hasta que al retirarse salió un brilloso hilo, producto del fluido bucal.

La camisa de aquel muchacho estaba siendo levantada, este sonrió de forma sádica, sin que las mujeres se percatarán, estaban siendo descuartizadas en un instante.

La sangre empapó las ropas oscuras de aquel joven, este sonrió satisfecho de su acto, se levantó de entre los cadáveres, tomó sus navajas; lamió con sus labios la poca sangre que había caído cerca de esa área.

― Ushishi~ no es suficiente ― caminaba sobre aquel charco carmín, los de aquel local se horrorizaron ante el acto; las clientas de aquel lugar gritaban; el dueño temeroso reprimió a su empleado.

― Bel-phegor, eran una importantes clientas; no puedes comportarte así ― esa persona terminó en el piso con la garganta cortada.

― Soy un príncipe, shishishi~―.

El misterioso hombre que acababa de contemplar la escena sonrió.

― Eres tú ―.

― ¿Quién?― preguntó serio.

― Sígueme ― después de eso, recogió su abrigo y sombrero marchándose del lugar.

― Bye-bee~! ― el rubio siguió a aquel desconocido hombre.

Llegaron a un callejón, las ropas secas teñidas de carmín apestaban; la sucia agua de los charcos ensuciaba los finos zapatos negros de aquel desconocido.

― ¿Qué quieres?― preguntó el portador de los cuchillos.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabando como anfitrión? ― preguntó.

― Una semana ―.

― Mmm… ¿Has tenido sexo?― cuestionó sin tapujos de forma fría.

― Que demonios te interesa ― el chico se acercó a aquel hombre con sonrisa en rostro, un cuchillo escondido en la espalda ― ¿te interesan los hombres? ― preguntó sonriendo.

― No es mi afición ― replicó de inmediato ― ¿Alguna vez has tenido sexo?― volvió a preguntar.

El rubio le observó de soslayo tras el flequillo sin dejar de esconder su navaja.

― Por supuesto; pero todas terminan a la mitad ― dijo burlándose; el hombre alzó una ceja.

― ¿Por qué? ―.

― Las he asesinado, ushishi~ ― sonrió.

― Bien, quiero que seduzcas a una mujer, le enseñes diversas técnicas, y una vez que este lista; me darás los reportes para que ella sirva a su propósito―.

― ¿Mn? ― expresó confuso ― ¿qué propósito?―.

― No te interesa, pero será para mi beneficio ― respondió seguro.

― No me interesa ese trabajo, no es interesante ― replicó dándose la vuelta, escondiendo el cuchillo.

― Una vez la conozcas, se volverá interesante; pero puedo contratar a alguien más; después de todo, eres un simple vendedor de placer que encuentro en cualquier lado― eso hizo que se detuviera, mirando por sobre su hombro.

― Teme~ soy un príncipe ― respondió molesto aventando una cuchilla que fue esquivada.

― Claudicaste al trono ―.

― ¿Cómo…?―.

― Te investigue, sé que dejaste el trono desde pequeño, has asesinado, vendido tu cuerpo; pero que matas a las personas que te contratan; tu única afición es la sangre ―.

― Ushishi~ Sí lo sabes, para que me contratas, imbécil ―.

― Después de usarla, ella puede ser desechada; además la persona que te contrata no es tan imbécil como para dejarse asesinar―.

― Primero la veo, luego hago el trabajo ―.

― Sígueme ― ambos varones caminaban en silencio.

El contratista se detuvo.

― Sólo no la asesines, aún…― continuó caminando.

― ¿Quién es ella? ― preguntó con las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón.

― Mi hija, es adoptada ―.

―...―.

**,,,…,,,**

Tres días después….

Una joven de ojos cafés corría con paquetes en mano; se trepó en una barda diciendo algo de que era para acortar camino; resbalo sé, pero haciendo una pirueta evitó la caída con los paquetes intactos.

Una mirada escondida observaba la escena con interés, sonriendo.

― Es ella ― dijo el hombre que acababa de llegar.

― Ushishi, es simple ― comentó separando la vista.

― En un mes se anuncia el compromiso con un magnate italiano, para ese entonces quiero que sea capaz de complacer al hombre.

― ¿El pago?―.

― Los 50 grandes están depositados, lo demás se te dará cuando ella se casé―.

― Hecho―.

Belphegor dio unos pasos, el señor le detuvo.

― ¿Sabes pelear? ―

― Ushishishi~ ¿Quieres probar? ― sacando sus cuchillos. Aquel hombre rió de lado, desconcertando al chico.

― No es necesario, tu trabajo es otro― replicó subiendo a la limosina.

El muchacho metió las manos en la chaqueta negra; caminando hacia la chica con sonrisa en rostro.

La morena caminaba con esas estorbosas bolsas en sus manos; miró su reloj.

― Las ocho; me van a despedir ― chilló en queja.

Una risa alcanzó sus oídos.

― Para ser rica, es increíble que trabajes ― comentó la varonil voz; ella se indignó ante el comentario.

― Para ser un desconocido, es muy descortés con las mujeres ― le sacó la lengua, pasándolo de largo; la idea de golpearle con una bolsa se le cruzó, pero eso era muy infantil, así que se abstuvo.

La perpleja mirada del chico quedo cubierta.

― Espera plebeya; ninguna mujer a ignorado al príncipe, incluso me pagan por estar con ellas ―.

La joven le miro de lado de forma que barrió de un lado a otro al de melena rubia, sonrió de lado.

― Hm, si Haru fuera pagar por alguien, no sería un patán ególatra como usted; sayonara…―.

La de cabellera castaña se retiró dejando con las palabras en la boca al susodicho príncipe.

― Ushishishishi~ Interesante ― lamió se el labio inferior.

**,,,…,,,**

Había pasado una semana; la de oscuros cabellos castaños no cedía ante las infantiles forma de conquista; siempre que veía a aquel chico se retiraba, haciendo que este se interesará más cada vez; hasta hacerle perder la razón por instantes.

― ¿Qué tal el progreso? No he notado ningún cambio en ella ― recriminaba el señor detrás de su escritorio negro.

― Ushishi~ está muerta por mi, pero se resiste ― el hombre le miró dudoso, pero asintió.

― Esta noche se llevará a cabo un baile de disfraces en honor al ausente prometido de mi hija ―.

― Es una tontería honrar a alguien que no está ―.

― No es de tu incumbencia, ella aún no le conoce; así que aprovecha esa oportunidad para llevártela a la cama ― ordenó, la mueca de satisfacción desapareció.

― … Lo haré ― retirándose de aquella oficina.

Un tercer escucha, dijo mirando al padre de la muchacha con preocupación.

― ¿Creé que de verdad sea una buena idea?―.

― Eso espero; me estoy jugando demasiado ― respondió lo más seguro que pudo, recargando los codos en el escritorio, sosteniendo su rostro con los dedos entrelazados.

**,,,…,,,**

― Kya! Haru-chan te ves como un hada en un cuento de fantasía; ¿verdad Chrome-chan? ― preguntaba la chica de ojos miel a su amiga, esta asintió apenada.

― ¡Hahi! Gracias, pero a Haru le gustaría ser la princesa, no el hada ― musito con un puchero, luego las tres chicas rieron.

― Haru-chan…― habló la de ojos miel.

― ¿Si?― arreglando el antifaz que iba a llevar esa noche.

― ¿Qué ha pasado con el chico que siempre te seguía? ― preguntó preocupada.

― Mm… no sé; hace días que el señor acosador no me ha visto ― emitiendo una leve aura triste.

― H-Haru-san ― habló la peli azul con un sonrojo en sus mejillas ― ¿te gusta esa persona? ― preguntó intentando unirse a la platica de sus amigas; la morena sonrió de forma picará.

― Chrome-chan; ¿te gusta Mukuro-san? ― preguntó; la chica se agachó tímida.

― H-Hai… ―.

― Te ayudaremos a que bailes con él esta noche ― dijeron en unisonó. La oji azul abrió sus orbes sorprendida, pero dio las gracias con timidez.

― Pero Haru, no respondiste a la pregunta que hizo Chrome-chan ― comentó Kyoko.

― ¡Hahi! Haru ya tiene prometido, esta fiesta es en su honor ― levantó se del lugar, saliendo con aquel vestido largo de color carmín; el escote a media espalda invitaba a la imaginación; mientras que en la parte frontal era recatado, con tirantes delgados y dos trozos de tela transparente que salían de los hombros hasta llegar a la muñeca, siendo sostenidas por unas pulseras de metal dorado.

― Tal vez no quiera casarse ― comentó la más tímida.

― Mm, es una lástima no conocer a tu prometido ―.

**,,,…,,,**

La fiesta transcurría; la ausencia del prometido fue justificada con la excusa de que estaba atendiendo negocios en alguna parte de Italia.

Diversas melodías fueron tocadas; hasta que se llegó a un vals; con el titulo _"Primavera" _de _Vivaldi._

― ¿Me permite? ― preguntó un desconocido hombre con la mano extendida hacia la joven; aquel varonil rostro estaba completamente cubierto por una mascara de porcelana.

Las orbes cafés que se observaban a través de los orificios del antifaz se sorprendieron; miró a varios lados, pero observó al chico inclinado ante ella con aquella mano que le invitaba al baile.

Aceptó, posó su fina mano desnuda sobre la del muchacho; ambos se dirigieron a la pista.

― Haru… ― susurró en el oído femenino con suavidad.

― ¡Hahi! ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de Haru? ― preguntó nerviosa, un poco asustada; intentó alejarse, pero la masculina mano le detuvo, acercándole más a él; murmurando cerca de su cuello, haciendo que se tensara.

― Ese es el nombre de la melodía ―

― ¡¿Hahi! ―.

― En japonés _"haru" _es primavera; ese es el nombre de la melodía que compuso _Antonio Lucio Vivaldi; __il Prete Rosso_― aclaró el chico. Fingiendo ignorancia preguntó ― ¿Acaso te llamas igual, mi _bella principessa_?―.

― Los kanjis de mi nombre son diferentes ― comentó ya tranquila; el muchacho rodeo la cintura de la morena, meciéndose al compas de la música, tal era la gracia con la que él la dirigía, que parecían estar flotando en el aire; los minutos pasaban, ellos sin percatarse se olvidaban del resto del mundo.

La armonía de los instrumentos les envolvía.

― Eres el reflejo de esa hermosa tonada que se escucha ― le dijo, pues sabía que sus intentos por acercarse a ella habían sido vanos; así que recurrió al más tradicional: la labia.

Las mejillas sonrojadas de ella fueron tapadas por el antifaz; intento agachar su vista, pero eso sólo provocó que aquel joven le apretara hacia él para que lo viera; las orbes chocolates brillaban con esplendor; la música se hacia más rítmica, luego lenta; así sucesivamente.

― ¿P-Por qué dice que soy igual?―.

― Es tranquilo cuando se esta contigo, es alegre tu esencia; tu aroma es fresco como la brisa primaveral; embriagas mis sentidos con tu aroma, me provocas con inocencia, eres especial jovial, pero tan hermosa que pareces inalcanzable hasta para un príncipe ― aquellas palabras la desconcertaron; la palabra en la que se debió de haber fijado fue ignorada, en ese momento se sintió halagada, jamás sospechó de las ocultas intenciones; sonrió elegante mientras el vals seguía; minutos después la melodía terminó.

Ambos se alejaron de aquella enorme pista de baile, algunas parejas seguían bailando.

― ¿Quieres salir al balcón? ― preguntó caballerosamente.

― Si, gracias ―.

Ambos salieron contemplando el jardín iluminado por varias luces de colores.

― Es una hermosa joven, ¿no tiene pareja? ― indagó sabiendo la respuesta.

― Mi prometido es la persona para la que fue hecha la fiesta ― respondió.

― Es una lástima, mujer tan bella debería de estar con alguien que le ame ― sonrió pensando que con eso la ganaría.

― Gracias…― sonrió― pero es tarde para mi; una vez le conozca esperará a que él sea el que me ame― El viento acarició la cabellera femenina, meneándola con sutileza; la imagen de aquella mujer, de su seguridad, de su madurez fue la que en ese momento le cautivo sin darse cuenta.

― Fue agradable estar con usted; señor acosador ― sonrió la chica.

― Geh~ ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? ― preguntó sorprendido; ella rió.

― En el momento en que habló, su voz es diferente; a pesar de que omitió esa sonrisa muy peculiar de usted ― con esas palabras se retiró dejando una mueca de confusión que cambió por una sonrisa en aquel rostro oculto.

La muchacha se adentró al salón nuevamente.

― Hija… ― le dijo su padre con dulzura ― ten esta copa, es una bebida muy sutil, especial para señoritas― La joven tomo la copa entre sus dedos, bebió de aquel líquido cremoso, repentinamente sintió que todo daba vueltas, estaba a punto de caer cuando unos brazos la sostuvieron.

― Es tu turno― ordenó el padre de la muchacha.

― Esta inconsciente ― replicó el de rubia melena.

― Pero despertará, en ese momento hazla tuya, no me importa el método; no quiero más fracasos―.

― ushishishi~ eres un viejo estúpido― comentó burlándose.

― Y tu eres un joven que me da asco, pero es mejor de esta forma― comentó retirándose.

**,,,…,,,**

Miura intentó abrir sus ojos, pero no pudo; tenía una venda que le impedía ver o mover los parpados; intentó quitársela, pero sus manos estaban amarradas, el lazo no le lastimaba, pero tampoco le dejaba mover.

En aquella oscuridad escuchó una conocida voz.

― Ushisishi~ es hora de que seas mi princesa; espero no asesinarte a la mitad como a las demás ― comentó presuntuoso.

― Acosador-san, déjeme libre, por favor ― pidió con suavidad, pero no lloró.

― No quiero― acercándose a la chica que estaba en la cama, sentándose sobre las finas cobijas.

― Bien, pero si hago lo que me dice; entonces me dejará con vida ― mencionó firme.

― ¿Mm? ¿No vas a suplicar?―.

― No; jamás suplicaría ante alguien tan bajo de moral ― alegó sin dudar.

― Ok, no te voy a quitar la venda, ni la atadura; pero serás guiada por mi voz; sí colaboras lo suficiente; pensaré en mantenerte con vida, ushishi~― sonreía ante la chica, pero algo en él se sentía diferente a las veces en las que se llevaba a la cama a aquellas mujeres.

La muchacha movió la cabeza en aceptación.

Belphegor la miro por segundos, antes de posar su mano sobre la pierna de la chica, está dio un respingo, movió su cabeza de lado; la blanca mano del hombre recorría con suavidad desde la pantorrillas, hasta alzar el vestido con su mismo tacto y llegar a los muslos.

― ¿Aún no piensas suplicar ni decir "no"?― preguntó serio.

Ella quería, pero sabía que no debía de aclamar por piedad, negó con su cabeza.

― Puedes hacer lo que quieras, aunque el cuerpo de Haru sea violentado por alguien como tú, mi esencia permanecerá ― aseveró con seguridad, y hasta cierto punto con frialdad; el príncipe sonrió de lado de forma sádica.

― Eso lo veremos…. Ushishishi~ ― la mano de aquel hombre se dirigió a la feminidad de la chica, ella intentó apretar sus piernas en reflejo; pero eso provocó que aquel tacto quedará atrapado en su entre pierna.

― Ushishi~ es muy pronto para lo que deseas― rió.

― Acosador-san es un idiota ― bufó molesta, abriendo las piernas; el hombre sonrió nuevamente.

Alejó su mano, y se levantó.

― Párate ― ordenó.

Miura intentó levantarse a pesar de sus amarradas manos frente a ella, se sentó en la cama, fijó sus pies en el piso, una vez levantada se dispuso a caminar.

― Detente ― la morena acató la orden; estaba parada frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo; Belphegor posó se detrás de ella; con sus cuchillas desgarró los trozos de transparente tela; acarició los desnudos hombros, los lamió provocando cierta repulsión en la chica, la cual olvidó cuando aquella lengua que le saboreaba se alejó para volver a ordenar.

― No importa lo que haga, no te muevas ― ella se quedo ahí, quieta.

Sintió varios roces de aire a su alrededor, escuchó como algo que parecía cristal se rompía frente a ella, en otro acto sin pensar se movió, sus descalzos pies se dañaron; la joven hizo una mueca de dolor.

― Dije que no te movieras ― dijo molesto; pero al ver la sangre nuevamente sonrió.

Se acercó a la mujer, ella brincó al sentir que aquel hombre se acercaba al cierre del vestido; pero intentó mantenerse inmune.

El peli dorado empezó a bajar lentamente el cierre de metal; observando la cremosa espalda desnuda; deslizó los tirantes rojizos; la chica tembló tanto por el frió como por lo que sabía acontecería.

― Linda ropa, ushishi~ ― comentó burlándose de aquellas bragas rojas con encaje, y aquel sostén que cubrían el virginal sexo de la muchacha.

― Gracias, es un regalo de mi novio ― replicó con orgullo, sin emoción; como una muñeca vacía; esperando que aquel desconocido de alejará de ella; la varonil risa desapareció, cambiándose por una de fastidio.

― Dijiste que no tenías novio; además nunca has visto a tu prometido ―.

― ¿Y? Mientras no me case, no se me prohíbe nada ― replicó desafiante.

― ¿Te has acostado con él? ― no sabía la razón, pero necesitaba la respuesta; algo dentro de sí ardía.

― Si ― mintió.

― Entonces no tendré que ser sutil ― escupió las palabras amenazantes, con veneno; ella se reprimió mentalmente, al parecer su acto le había incitado.

― Haz lo que quieres ― el frió y el miedo la invadían, pero se mantuvo firme, sin expresar ninguna emoción negativa, siguiendo aquel juego con tal de sobrevivir.

Ella sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, apretándolos; sin embargo los mantenía cerrados; aquel chico se separó u poco.

― Ábrelos ―.

Así lo hizo. Ahora no sólo eran los labios unidos, sino una lengua que le exploraba, la chica tenía ganas de vomitar, pero parecía como el hielo por fuera; aquel hombre exploraba la húmeda cavidad con desespero, su lengua recorría y acariciaba la inmovilidad de ella; después de un tiempo, al no ver reacción, se separó de ella.

― No eres divertida; dentro de poco esa mascara desaparecerá ― sentenció.

― No lo creo ― contestó la muchacha.

― Sino respondes a mis mandatos, tu vida será corta ―.

― Prefiero morir, pero no puedo; mi padre quedaría en la ruina si no me caso ― replicó, sin embargo la mueca de dolor en el rostro la traicionó al decir las últimas palabras.

― Idiota, ushishi~ ― La morena mostró su molestia, ¿cómo aquel tipo le decía "idiota"?.

― Haru no es ninguna idiota ―

― Lo eres, ese viejo estúpido ni siquiera te ve como hija ―.

Antes de replicar, el hombre la beso de nuevo; esta vez fue correspondido por la inexperta lengua; la saliva de ambos se escurrió por la cremosa piel femenina; el de rubia melena limpio esa sustancia con pasando su lengua, hasta llegar al cuello; lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo con cierta suavidad, pero de tal manera que dejaba manchas rojas en la piel.

Ella odiaba ese tacto, pero lo soportaba; todo era por su padre; morir era una egoísta opción que no podía permitirse.

El sostén fue retirado con una sola mano; dejando a la vista el busto de la mujer; la respiración de ella se hacia un poco más fuerte, sus mejillas rojas por la pena; pero aún así intentaba mantenerse apacible.

― Lindos ― las féminas mejillas se encendieron, apartaría la mirada, pero recordó que estaba oculta tras esa venda oscura.

Sintió como unos dedos acariciaban su cuello, recorriéndole hasta llegar a los pequeños botones cafés que toqueteo varias veces, luego con la punta del dedo recorrió su vientre hasta llegar al ombligo.

― Ushishi~ ― fue lo único que escuchó; se mordió los labios frustrada.

Sintió como uno de sus senos era masajeado con fuerza mientras el otro estaba siendo introducido en la boca de su agresor; sintió un escalofrió; mientras la experta lengua le acariciaba su pezón, mientras aquellos dientes lo mordían, mientras le chupaba como si fuera un caramelo.

― Ah… ― se escapó de sus labios, provocando que el rubio sonriera. Este siguió con su labor.

Pasó un tiempo con la misma acción, hasta que el rostro de él se alejo; posterior a eso, sintió como era aventada a la cama; pegó un gritillo de dolor, que fue ignorado.

Sintió que su captor se subía de gatas a la cama; quedando arriba de ella; lo podía saber debido a que sentía su peso sobre el suyo.

Cerca de aquel lugar más intimo; ella sintió un metal recorrer el costado que unía su cadera con la cintura; se escuchó el sonido de la tela desgarrarse; aún podía percibir aquel encaje sobre su feminidad, pero ahora era más leve, como si estuviera a punto de caer; así que movió un poco la cadera esperando que con eso se acomodará.

Su concentración fue irrumpida cuando sintió algo pegajoso y frio escurrirse entre sus pechos, llegando hasta su vagina sobre aquel trapo roto.

― ¿Q-Qu-hm? ― unos dedos fueron introducidos en su boca; sabían dulces.

― Eso es lo que tienes sobre ti, ushishi~ ―.

La lengua inició su degustación, lamiendo una y otra vez aquel cuerpo debajo de él; una vez llegó al ombligo, introdujo su lengua para extraer todo el líquido de cacao derramado en el orificio, bajo con lentitud a donde empezaba la prenda; sobre la prenda paso sus labios; como si fueran suaves besos deleitaba el chocolate; pero en un arrebato, jaló la telilla aventándola a lo lejos.

― ¡¿Hahi! ― exclamó al sentir los labios empapados de aquel dulce besar su sexo; luego introdujo su lengua un poco, lamió desde el rabo hasta la punta de vagina; haciendo sentir extraña a la mujer.

― N..o.. ― apenas y pudo decir.

― Es sólo el principió, ushishishi~―.

Dos varoniles dedos se adentraron en el sexo de la chica abruptamente.

― Estrecha ―.

― ¿Mn?― intentó preguntar, pero por retener los traicioneros gemidos de su cuerpo, solo eso pudo formular.

Sintió otro dedo; el dolor hacia que su pasible rostro se retorciera un poco.

― ¿Ya has tenido sexo, verdad? ― preguntó otra vez; ella asintió.

Lo único que supo después de eso fue que algo duro entro dentro de ella, partiéndola en dos; gritó sin contenerse; el dolor era muy fuerte; las lágrimas de dolor que salían de aquellos ojos, eran ocultas por la negra tela; la carcajada de aquel ser se escuchó.

― Lo sabía, eras virgen, shishishi~― aseveró al observa una sustancia carmesí cubrir parte de su miembro; el cual no espero en hacer otra estocada en contra de aquel fémino sexo; provocando gran daño en la muchacha, la cual lloraba, intentando ahogar sus lagrimas en vano.

― Te dije que si no mostrabas ninguna emoción, te arrepentirías ―.

Las estocadas eran más violentas, cada vez parecía que se adentraba más la virilidad de aquel ser en ella; era tan desgarrador aquel sentir; sentía que su cuerpo se hacía mil pedazos; únicamente se limitó a estrujar la fina tela debajo de ella; mordiendo parte de la misma, en espera de aquel sufrir terminará.

* * *

Lo sé, quedó horrible T_T Creó que me pase con Haru, además hay Ooc ¬¬

Haru: Hahi! Tsuki-chan es cruel TT_TT

Bel: Ushishi~ a mi me gustó, con excepción de la prostitución ¿por qué carajos me vendó? si soy un príncipe (con cuchillos en mano)

Tsuki: Por pervertido ¬¬ apuesto que hasta lo hiciste con hombres T_T

Bel: No; aunque no creas soy hetero; ushishi~

Tsuki: ¿y los fics yaoi?

Haru: ¡Hahi! ¿Bel-san hace yaoi?

Bel: E-Eso era antes de conocer a Haru; ahora es mi doble, ushishi~

Llega cierto peli-verde.

Fran: sempai, eres un idiota ¿cómo puedes estar aquí?

Bel: ¿Ah?

Fran: Recuerdo que te deje encadenado en una celda ¬¬

Todos voltean a ver a la autora.

Tsuki: Es que, etto...; este es un universo alterno, por eso esta acá, es su otro yo.

Todos: Ahhh!

Ok, ya no los aburro; me voy :D (conti pronto, así como la de mi otro fic)

Espero los jitomatazos U-U

Dejen reviews, onegai


End file.
